lost in passion
by acallando
Summary: what if inuyasha wasn't a half demon but half vampire? how would everyone turned out?who would kagome end up with?will inuyasha and kagome end up together even in the change of situation?or will she find someone else?things are sure to be different from everything we knew...okay this is my first fanfic so tell me how you like it ok... : )
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first fanfic I've ever written so be nice please read and review I hope you like it! J Oh I do not own Inuyasha and I probably never will, well who knows right? …**

_**Lost in passion**_

"Hey, Inuyasha!" she said waving "oh, hi Kagome" he responded. It had been ten years since they had seen each other, Inuyasha left the island when she was seven and he was seventeen. Before he left he promised that he would return and take her away from this island and show her the wonders of the world, she said she would wait for him to return and she still is.

"It's been so long! I've missed you!" she said running to hug him, they were on the beach near the docks and a few feet away there was a cave covered in moss and loose vines, the beach was a whitish-yellow sandy color, it was also early in the day the sun was barely in the sky.

She hugged him so hard he nearly fell to the ground "I've missed you too, how long has it been?" he asked fully aware of how long it had been since he saw the beauty before him. His voice was deeper than she remembered, he also had more muscles. "ten years, I know because I'm seventeen now" she said "really, let me take a look at you" he said holding her at arms length "well, you haven't changed much" he said laughing. Even though he was lying she had changed she had many more curves and she grew breasts she must have been at least a D-cup.

"Your mean you know that!" she scolded him "well I see you've changed" "me?"He said pointing to himself "yes you! Your voice is deeper, you are more muscular, and you taller" she said smiling "well…" "Kagome!" someone called "Kagome! Oh, there you are" "oh hey Koga" she said turning "your father wants to talk to us, now" "uh, oh" she said biting her lower lip "uh, oh? What's wrong?" Inuyasha said "oh, uh well you see…dad kinda found us…..um making out in his chair in his office…" she said scratching her head nervously "…and he looked very furious and I've been avoiding him ever since".

"Ah, it all seems clear now" "hurry he's getting very impatient" Koga said gesturing "I'm comin', bye Inuyasha great seein' you" she smiled and walked away.

She's become a teenager and he missed all those years but he never stopped thinking about her even when he dated those women. He remembered the night he kissed her, they were all alone and she was scared and worried that they were lost so he grabbed her and kissed her, yep he was her first kiss and now she was making out with koga guy, for some reason that bothered him he wondered why? In the large island mansion koga and kagome walked down the long hallway hand in hand. When they reached the doors to the study kagome tightened her grip.

"You ready" koga asked "no, but there's no avoiding it now" she said letting out a breath. "Let's go" he said and they walked in. kagome's dad was sitting in his chair reading a book "sit" he demanded after they closed the door "we…" he sat his book down on the coffee table "…. Need to talk about this 'relationship' you two are in" he peered at him from behind his reading glasses they were still holding hands, they remained quiet. "so, question one, have you two had sex?" "No!" they said in unison "ok, question two, how long have you two been dating?" "Three and half months" koga answered.

"Umhm, question three, have you been out on any dates?" "Yes" kagome answered "question four, have you been cheating on my daughter?" he asked leaning towards the couple "n-no sir I am completely loyal to your daughter, she's my light in the darkest nights, she is my guide when I lose my way, she is my everything" "well that's great, now my fifth question, well it's not really a question it's more of a demand, BREAK UP!" "What!" they said in unison "you heard me! He's lying about the cheating I know because we have pictures…." He took out the photos and slammed them on the desk, kagome picked them up and examined them "….so fess up lover boy!" kagome eyes widened at the pictures "this…this girl looks like my cousin Ayame…are you the guy she called me about?!..." "Fine, I've been cheating but I meant what I said earlier, and after I did it I immediately felt bad about it".

"Why…why would you do this" tears began building up in her eyes, her head hurt and so did her heart, she didn't want to hear this. "I'm so sorry" he grabbed her hand, he was on his knees "I'm so, so sorry" "yeah your sorry and wish I never met you!" she said pulling free and she ran out of the door, koga followed her "kagome!" he yelled. "Leave me alone!" She shouted back. He stopped "I really meant what I said when I said you are my everything" he said loud enough for her to hear. She ran to her room and slammed the door and sat on her bed.

Twenty minutes later she got up and walked out the giant glass window/door to the balcony. She looked at the sky and saw the sun still rising, she looked down and saw Inuyasha she wanted to wave but she was still way to sad to talk to anyone. He looked up and saw her "hey!" he yelled "hi" she said barely loud enough "what's wrong?' he said suddenly behind her "how…how did you get up here?" she asked looking down and back at him multiple times "later, now tell me what's wrong" "I don't want to talk about it" she said going inside and turning to close the window/door "I know you don't…" he stepped closer "…but I need to an want to know what happened" 'so I can at least be there now' he thought.

"Fine" she took a breath and turned around and locked gazes with Inuyasha. "Koga cheated on me with Ayame" "your cousin Ayame?" "Yes, and he admitted to it all after he said 'you are my everything' it was awful and it hurt I even cried" "kagome" "and the worst part was when he said 'I meant it when I said you are my everything' I can't believe him, I never want to see him or hear his voice again!" she started to cry and Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her closer to him.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry, I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry. I would've protected you from him, I would've….I would've-""you would've what" she looked up at him "you would've beaten him up? Forbid him from seeing me? Go back in time and stop me from meeting him? Why? You haven't been here for me in such a long time…" she pushed away from him "….. You weren't there for anything, when I had trouble making friends you weren't there, when I broke my arm after I fell from that tree searching the seas for you, you weren't there, when I had my first heartbreak you weren't there….you left me here all alone with no one to talk to and I NEEDED you so many times but when I looked around you were nowhere to be found, you said you would always be there for me, but you weren't like you said you would be. And like a fool I'm still waiting for you to come and rescue me".

"ka-" "don't you dare say my name, I don't want to hear anything you or anyone else has to say, I'll handle this on my own like I did everything else…." "Kagome I'm-""didn't you hear me, I don't want to hear it, just leave" "kagome" "no! Don't you understand! Leave! You shouldn't have come back! You leave and never ever comeback! LEAVE!" "Fine I hear you, I'll go but I will come back tomorrow" "can't wait for you to break that promise" she said as he left.

**So how was it well tell me when you R&R oh don't forget I am a newbie so yeah….. oh this is chapter one so uh the good stuff is like later on**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this chapter has a little bit of singing and stuff but um think of a very beautiful voice that's all I can really advise so before I forget I do not own Inuyasha and I've never thought about even buying it mainly because I'm not rich…so read and hopefully review…..**

_**Chapter two**_

"time stands still, worries are gone, when you're with me…..love is so wrong for me, completely amazes me after being alone for so long…" . Kagome turned the shower and grabbed a towel. 'Where did that song come from? I've never heard it before' she wondered 'and how did Inuyasha get in my room so fast? Why had I taken my anger out on him?" so many thoughts raced through her mind so she decided to settle on what's school going to be like when she returns tomorrow but her mind drifted back to Inuyasha's visit today.

'Will he actually come?' "No, don't think about it, it only makes it worse" she said out loud to herself. She laid down on her bed, feet dangling off the side. "Why don't thoughts go away when you want them to" she said to no one. She sat up quickly and looked over at the door as a unknown visitor knocked "yes?" she asked "mi lady, master kouga wishes to speak with you" said Margret one of the many loyal servants that worked here and kept her company "tell kouga that he can go talk to himself because I'm sure that's the only person in the world that will ever listen and that he should get off of this island before I get down stairs or he'll pay greatly" she said as calmly as possible.

"Yes, mi lady, is there anything else you would like?" Margret asked "no thank you Margret but thanks for asking" Margret walked away to give kouga the news. Kagome got off of the bed and got dressed she glanced at the clock on the wall – 12:37pm – it read. She let out a sigh and left her room and walked down the hall to the stairs. She slowly descended the steps looking left and right trying to see if there was any sign of kouga anywhere. When she was sure he was nowhere in sight she continued to forward to the front door and she reached out and grabbed the handle when "kagome! I need your assistance, I'm in the garden!" her father called from the intercom.

"What, why me?!" she shouted back "because I need to speak with you in a calm environment, now get out here!" "Fine, I'm on my way" she turned and walked toward the garden. Five minutes later she was in the huge garden, the garden was to the side of the house. The garden was very beautiful it was filled with the most exotic and expensive flowers, plants, and trees.

She walked to the sitting/viewing area where she greeted her father "hello father" she said trying to be proper "don't be so formal sweetheart, please sit" he gestured to the seat across from him "yes…" she sat "…what did you need to speak with me about?" "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about how you found out about kouga and your cousin" " it's fine, what's done is done, but let's not talk about it or him, alright" "agreed, now on to my next subject, I've been informed that Inuyasha has returned to the island" kagome nodded "I'm also aware that you saw him yesterday" she nodded again "kagome, I know you may think I'm attacking you or trying to destroy your social life or whatever you kids say when I say this, I don't want you to see him again" kagome's eyes grew wide.

"What, what are you saying?" "Exactly what I said I don't want you to see Inuyasha anymore" "why? He just came back into my life and you, father, want to take him away from me again" "this is exactly what I was afraid of, you –" "I don't want to hear this…" she stood "…you're the reason I wanted to leave , you're the reason I can only leave to school and you, you suck and I hate you! You can't stop me from seeing my most favorite person in the world because you are so freakin' lonely and scared of losing me!"She yelled and ran away "kagome, sweetheart!" her dad yelled after her. But kagome toned out everything and absently ran. When she snapped out of her trance she found herself in the cave where she and Inuyasha had kissed. Suddenly she felt calm and like she was safe and away from all the drama.

She found a rock and sat on it, and she examined her life. She was so deep in thought she hadn't seen Inuyasha slip in "evening" he said cheerfully kagome looked up "inu…Inuyasha…Inuyasha! I'm so happy to see you!" she said standing and jogging over to him and gave him a hug "and I'm guessing I'm forgiven then" he said sarcastically "oh, Inuyasha I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean to take all of my anger out on you" "nah, it's okay, what you said was true, I haven't been there for you but, I want to start now by telling you everything you want to know" kagome stepped back and looked him in the eye.

"Anything?" "Yes" "from here on out" "yes" "okay, um where did you go?" "I went to a beautiful place called maldernia, it's in the mid-west, you would've loved it there" "why didn't you come get me?" "I needed time to settle in and plus your father didn't want me to see you again" "why is that?" "It involves why or how is this case, I got into your room so quickly but I should start at the beginning".

**Well there you have it chapter two sorry if I kinda left you hanging but things will continue in the next chapter so calm down well if you were worked up… well that doesn't matter please read and review I want to know if you liked it and don't be afraid to send me a message with ideas or pointers I would gladly take them into consideration…so look out for chapter three! – sorry I had a lot of sugar….**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's chapter three um to answer I love snowy owl's question to find out what happens next you'll have to read this…..so enjoy chapter three if it's not that exciting or filing sorry but I tried….and I do not own Inuyasha if I did I probably would say so**

_**Chapter three**_

"it all started back when I was born, my mother-as you know-never told me who my father was, until a few days before I left the island….I found out that my father was InuTaisho –". "isn't he like a infamous murderer or something" "I'm getting to that, now where was I…oh yes, my father so I found out and I got pissed I was so angry because I thought he was a murderer also, in my mind my father was a good man who was nice and forgiving and so happened to be killed instead of just not wanting me…..but while I was that pissed, I began to transform. My senses got better, I could smell, hear, and touch everything. I thought I had a fever so I felt my forehead and my skin was cold-dead cold- I felt something in my mouth grow, so I ran to a mirror and I saw that I looked a vampire".

"I thought vampires were a myth" "I also thought that vampires were fake and made up but my father's murders had a pattern all victims suffered severe blood loss and bite marks on or near the neck". "Just like a vampire" "yes, kagome, he was a vampire and so am I" "wait a minute you, Inuyasha, a vampire" she put her head in her hands and went back to sit on the rock.

"Am I safe around you? Should I leave? Should you leave? Are you hungry? Do you need blood? Is this why my father wanted to stay away from you?" she asked without breathing "breathe kagome, yes your safe, no you shouldn't leave, I'm not leaving, no I'm not hungry, yes I need blood, and I don't know if he knows but it's possible" he walked over to her and crouched in front of her and removed her hands from her face "well I didn't let him tell me why because we got into this argument and I ran here and it does seem like it has to do with this situation" she looked at him "Inuyasha, he doesn't want me near you and he wants you leave".

"as I told you kagome, I'm not leaving and I don't care what your father thinks I only care about you and only you, the reason I came back was to see you, and to keep my promise to you and take you away, I want to be with you kagome, you are all I thought about since I left, kagome, I want to take you away tonight" she started crying, she never thought he felt this way, then she said. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but even though I want to, I can't" "what, why?" "I….want to stay because I want to finish school first, and it's my last year and it's almost over and I want to spend it with them and I also want to accept my diploma when I graduate next week" "hold on, the only reason you want to stay is for fuckin' school?" "Yes, I know it sounds dumb but I don't want to leave everyone hanging" "I don't fuckin' believe this" he got walked towards the entrance of the cave.

"I'm not saying that I don't want to go, I do but just not now" "we are going to have to talk about this later the sun is setting" he said kagome got up and looked out of the cave entrance "I guess so how long have we been here" "awhile, hours probably I don't really know, I don't know how long you were here before I arrived" he said emotionlessly "oh, well I have school tomorrow so, I guess I'll see you later" she said catching on. She walked outside and turned to him "bye, Inuyasha" and she walked away.

**So there's chapter three and um so I'd like to thank all those people who have been reading my story thank you and you are appreciated so please read and review and sorry if this isn't turning out to be what you thought so um yeah but later on there is more action so bare with me ok…. Um look for chapter four!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay everyone here's chapter four and enjoy…..I do not own Inuyasha and if I did It would be a lot of work….just sayin':]**

_**Chapter four**_

Kagome woke up with a jumble of thoughts going through her head – Inuyasha is a vampire, does dad know, is Inuyasha mad at me, is Gwen going to school today – these thoughts raced through her head while washed and dressed. "I guess I have to face the evil troll this morning" she sighed walking over to the mirror to examine her uniform "not bad, the shirt is tucked the skirt is just above the knees the socks just below the knees and the brown loafers are well brown loafers".

She took a breath "ok, I'm ready" "you look very beautiful. Kagome" kagome turned around to see Inuyasha sitting on her bed "um, thanks, do you do that often?" "No, I just wanted to see you off on your first day back, and since I'm not allowed to see you, I couldn't really come through the front door, now could I?" "I guess not, but next time at least warn me before you waltz in here like you own the place, wait what do you mean first day back?" "Okay I'll warn you next time and to answer your question I meant the first day back to school, what else".

"Well, you make it sound like it's my first day of school and not a three day weekend which is what it was" "I know but let's just pretend that it is so I can visualize what it was like to watch you go to school, that's all…"he said smiling "well other than seeing you" "well…" she smiled "in that case it's fine, but I recommend you leave before you get caught, I'll see you later" she walked to the door and turned toward him once more, smiled and then walked out of the room before he said "fine, we'll talk later, see you then".

Kagome walked down the stairs to the dining room where breakfast was awaiting her presence. "Morning everyone" she said as she walked into the room "good morning mi lady" all the servants said in unison. Kagome took a seat next to the maids Roslyn and Jami. "Why do you sit so far away from your father, Kagome, darling?" Jami asked "Well, father and I got into an argument yesterday and I haven't forgiven him yet" she responded "oh well that makes sense, kagome" Roslyn said "well let's eat I'm starved" Jami said "let's" they all said.

When they all finished the table was cleared and everyone waved goodbye to kagome while they did this kagome never even looked at her father not even as she walked out of the house. At school she met up with her four friends Mary, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri. "so what did you do over the weekend kagome?" Ayumi asked "not much, kouga and I broke up" "really" Ayumi said "for real" Yuka said "'bout time" Mary said "omg" Eri said "yes, really, but a friend of mine returned, and my dad forbid me from seeing him, so my dad and I aren't speaking because we got into an argument about it, well it's kinda more like **I'm** not talking to **him **but either way neither of us is talkin'" "well, what did this 'friend' do kagome?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah, did he like take you out on a motorcycle or something?" Eri asked "what's with you and motorcycles, Eri?" Yuka asked "nothing, it's just that they're a little scary" she replied "I don't care about some stupid motorcycles I want to know did you have sex?" Mary asked "no!" kagome said "well why are we talking about it? It's not like he's a mass murderer or something!" Mary said a little too loudly "will you keep your voice down Mary! I'll just tell you".

She told them everything except Inuyasha's name and him being a vampire. "wow, someone had a busy three day weekend" Yuka said "tell me about it" kagome said with a sigh "well, the bell for school to end is about to ring" Eri said "only two more days until we're outta here" Mary said smiling "but we won't see each other again because we all are going our separate ways" Eri said about to cry "oh, calm down, Eri okay, we'll meet again someday" kagome said patting her back "yeah no worries, we're bound to meet again because we are like sisters" Ayumi said "yeah?" Eri said sniffing "yeah!" kagome, Ayumi, Mary, and Yuka said in unison.

"Ladies!" the teacher exclaimed "I know I'm allowing you to talk but that doesn't mean you should yell or scream, now you may continue but if I hear one more outburst then you will have to work for the next three minutes do you understand" the teacher said "yes maim" they all say in unison "alrighty then, where were we….." the five of them talked for the next three minutes. The bell rang officially stating that the school day has come to an end.

After kagome hugged her friends' goodbye she starts her journey to the docks where a private yacht awaited her. When she was just up the street from her destination she is suddenly pulled into a nearby alley. "What the…" she says her voice muffled with a familiar hand "shh…keep quiet they'll hear you" Inuyasha says quietly in her ear as he slowly removes his hand "what's going on Inuyasha why did you drag me here?" kagome said now whispering "I wanted to see you and your father has people looking for me" he answered "you wanted to see me, why? And are you sure your safe here?" "Yes. I'm sure I'm safe here and I wanted to see you because I believe that we didn't really leave on good terms yesterday and we didn't have time this morning to discuss this" "I guess we didn't" "not really" "so what do we really need to discuss?" she asked "well, I believe we should start off with why you won't leave with me".

"first of all I never said I wouldn't, I just said that we should wait until school is over and I graduate and second how come your in broad daylight and aren't burning alive?" "So you will leave with me then" "only when school's over and I graduate but you didn't answer my question why aren't you burning alive?" "well my sweet kagome, that is myth that vampires burn alive in the sun but we don't it just harms the skin kinda like tanning, but not exactly because technically we are dead so the sun does harm us but it doesn't kill us, got it?" "Yeah I got it, so is that it because I have to –"Inuyasha kissed kagome right in mid-sentence, as they kissed lips intertwined, kagome is lost in a world unknown and she doesn't know whether she can get out or if she wants.

Her lips part and Inuyasha takes that as an invitation and slides his tongue into her mouth as their tongues interlope Inuyasha sneakily slides his hand up her shirt. When he reaches the bra strap and begins to loosen it, kagome pulls away "Inuyasha" she takes a breath "you shouldn't do that" "do what, kagome?" he tries to look innocent but she sees straight through it " you know what Inuyasha, I can't go that far yet Inuyasha, I'm not ready yet and not to mention it's illegal!" "I don't care if it's illegal, all I know is that I love you and I can't stop thinking about you, and I've felt this way a long, long time but…" he took a breath and put a hand through his sliver mane "I'm willing to wait until you're ready and at least eighteen to go any further with you" there was a short silence between the two lovers then " thank you Inuyasha, and I love you too, I'm so glad you understand….but I wonder…" she trailed off "you wonder what?" "I wonder if you were really going to take my virginity here, in an alley" she crossed her arms and lifted her brow, clearly meaning business.

"Uh…well, see, no I wasn't going to take your virginity here I was going to teleport us to my place and do it there…" "Oh, that still doesn't sound the least bit romantic" "Well it was gonna be romantic" he said grinning "for who…you?" "Well…" "Know what never mind I've gotta go" she said turning to leave, Inuyasha then grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her close to him "no don't leave, I was just caught up in the moment, I'm sorry" he said whispering in her ear, kagome smiled "you may be forgiven if you kiss me one last time before I go" as the words were spoken they were lost in another kiss.

**So how was it….. Well R&R and you'll be greatly appreciated! And to those who just read thank you for putting up with my ums and ands and stuff like that but this the end:[ …..**

**To chapter four so look out for chapter five!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's chapter five…enjoy! Oh sorry for posting so late last night I'm a slow typer so um it took me a long time to write all of that… and to top that my day wasn't a picnic either… I had to do the dishes it sucks if you've never done it…cleaning sucks**

_**Chapter five**_

After their make out session, Kagome and Inuyasha part ways leaving promises that they would see the other soon. At home kagome is restless, she is counting the seconds until she sees inuyasha again. When dinner time is creeping closer kagome is in for a surprise. "I wonder where he is, god, that kiss was amazing, I want to do it over and over and never stopping except for air" she sighed "why does he do this to me?" she asks herself, not expecting an answer. "maybe it's because he loves you and can't stop thinking of you and hopes that she is doing the same".

Startled, kagome sits up on her bed and looks toward the window/door and catches the gaze of a smiling inuyasha who was sitting atop of the railing to the balcony facing her. "what are you doing here inuyasha, you could get caught, come in quick" she said gesturing "as you wish, sweetheart" and hopped off of the railing and walked into the room "close the window and shut the curtains, please" she directed politely " yes, madam" he said playfully as he granted her wish after he finished he turned towards her once more.

"thank you, now, why are you here?" "well…" he said walking closer "like I said I couldn't stop thinking of you, and I love you, and I was hoped you were thinking about me too" he said now in front of kagome he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it "so were you thinking of me like I was thinking of you" he kissed her lips "yes, I was thinking of you and your lips…" he kissed her neck "…and you promise" he stopped and pouted and sat next to her "dawn, that promise it's gonna be the death of me" "only if you don't fulfil it" she said as sweetly as she could "now, now someone's feisty, tisk, tisk" he said waving his finger side to side "me, feisty?, never" she said.

They laughed. "wow, I missed this, us, hanging out, laughing" "yeah me too, except now we can add one more thing" "yeah? What's that?" "making out, duh!" and at this they kissed and inuyasha pulled kagome into his lap. as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he hugged her closer to him with the arms around her waist as the kiss deepened. Things were going well as they kissed and grinded kagome was just about to give in, when there was a knock on the door "mi, lady" they both sigh "yes, Marley" "it's dinner time, mi lady" "thank you Marley tell everyone I'll be right down" "yes, mi lady" and she walked away. "please tell me your not going" "sorry, inuyasha but I gotta go, I'm hungry" she patted her stomach "alright but only because I love you" she kissed him and smile "maybe you could stay and when I get back we could continue" she said hoping he would agree but her smile faded into a pout when he said "I'm sorry, kagome but I have work to do, but if I didn't, you know I would stay and do everything you want me to but I've got to go" she sighed "fine, love you, bye" she kissed him once more and stood. Inuyasha watched as she walked to the door and glanced back "I love you too, kagome" he said and she walked out.

When she finished her dinner kagome excused herself and went back to her room. Since she had no homework kagome settled for sleep so she showered and put on her night gown and wiggled into bed 'goodnight inuyasha where ever you are' she said as her eyelids suddenly became heavy and she drifted. "inuyasha what took you so long to get here, hm" "that doesn't matter I'm here now, so what do ya want, father" "why can't a dad see his own son for once, does that mean I want something from you?" "well for a regular dad, no, but you, yes" "there's no fooling you is there" "no" "good, I need you my son, to find a mate and create a heir before this upcoming war begins".

"what war?" "don't act foolish son, the war that all have read about, has made movies about, but little did they know it hadn't happened yet, the war between vamps and wolves, see even though those movies were fictional they've had some truths like the origin of vamps, no not Dracula, but how we remake our kind but you son, are different you are half human due to me mating your mother, so you can't make a vampire like we can, you have to bite and have them drink your blood like us but you can do it as often, we regular vamps can do this simple task anytime but you my dear boy cannot".

"what do you mean by this father?" "I mean that you can't do it on the nights of the full moon, but you are special in a good way also, you can have children!" "what!" "yes my dear boy, you can so don't give up on it" "okay enough about me, tell me about the war" "yes the war, well us vamps have been allies with the werewolves for centuries but they are beginning to grow tired of us feasting on their human property, and for us viewing them as weak and insolent so they have began making preparations for the war and so have we" "so why do I have to find a mate and produce a heir?" "just in case, son, just in case, but I do have another mission for you" "what is it?" "the werewolves have a half breed also, if you cross paths with him. Kill. Him. And yes it is a he that's all we know, other than he is the same age as you, inuyasha, is there anything else you want or need to ask me?" "no, father" "well then get going and don't disappoint me" inuyasha got up and left. As soon as he was out of the building he smiled widely thinking of kagome.

The next morning kagome woke to a knock on the door "yes!" kagome yelled wishing she was still sleeping "mi, lady your father wants to speak with you" "uhhg fine, tell him I'm on my way thank you Margret, oh and tell Marley thank you again I was starved" "will do mi, lady" kagome got out of bed and took a shower, put on her bra and panties and slid into her school uniform skirt and buttoned her uniform blouse and tied her uniform tie then brushed her hair after slipping on her shoes and grabbed her school bag and started towards her father's study. When kagome opened the door and saw her father talking to three people.

"…welcome to the team" her father was saying "um, dad?" they all turned to look at her "ah, kagome, honey I bet you wondering why I called you here" she nodded "well, I wanted you to meet our new staff members, now come here and let them introduce themselves" kagome walked over to where her father was and looked at the people, the one on the right began "I am mercrick you can just call me Rick" "how old are you Rick?" kagome asked "I am 37, my dear" "and you" she said pointing to the one in the middle "I am, sesshomaru, and I am 27 madam" he said bowing "you?" she said to the third one "I am miroku, I'm 29 years old and single" he said smiling with a wink "umm, ok, well I'm kagome and I am 17 years old and it was great to meet you all". she smiled and tuned to her father.

"are we done here?" "yes, sweetheart" "great see you later" she turned "wait your not staying for breakfast?" "I wasn't planning on it, I really don't want to be in the same room as you father" "ah, so you're still upset about the banning you from seeing inuyasha thing' "yes!" "he is my bestest friend in the world and when he finally returns you forbid me from seeing him!" she said turning back to her father "I did it for your own good! Just like that kouga guy!" "ok the kouga guy was good but inuyasha thing is awful! You know how much I wanted to see him again! This is the reason I'd rather live with mom she'd understand! and now I understand why she left you! You cold hearted son of a…." she decided to stop there, breathing heavy she marched out of the room slamming the door. Kagome was so upset she ran to her room slamming the door a little too hard. She paced back and forth trying to control her breathing. Then a quick surge of anger rushed through her and she punched the wall really hard and put a hole init, the impact shook the whole upper level of the house.

She didn't realize that was her doing until she looked at the wall, the hole was deep it was almost all the way through to the other room. Kagome gasped and looked at her hand it was healing itself! She blinked and saw it was true, then she heard footsteps rushing to her door. "ms. Kagome!" "kagome!" "sweetheart!". three of the five called "I'm…I'm alright!" she responded, they barged in, and turned gripping her fist to see sesshomaru, mercrick, miroku, kouga, and her father standing there with surprised faces "uh…sorry about that…so, yeah" kagome said flashing an embarrassed smile "kagome, honey did… did you do that" her father asked "umm…looks that way" she responded "wait, why are you here kouga" she asked confused "well, see… I came to apologise again, and then I heard a noise and…" he cleared his throat "…now, I'm here" he concluded "oh…well I guess it's okay for you to be here" she said looking at the floor "enough of questioning us, what happened here?" sesshomaru asked "now, sesshomaru calm down, let her tell us on her own" mercrick said calmly "I agree" miroku added "well, how about we talk about this after breakfast, hm?" kagome's father suggested, everyone nodded " oh ad kagome I think it's best that you stay home today" kagome nodded in agreement.

They all walked down to the dinning room in utter silence. Afterwards the six of them made their way to kagome's fathers office. Once they all settled he began. "so, kagome sweetheart what exactly happened in your room?" her father questioned, kagome took a breath "well after our argument I was so fired up and then all of a sudden I got really angry and I punched the wall" "umhm, is that all that happened?" he asked "well, after I punched the wall I looked down at my fist…" she lifted her fist and started examining it "…and it had some cuts and bruises but it started to heal itself" everyone let out a surprised gasp except her father and mercrick "hmm, kagome I believe the day has come to take you to the sanctuary of lost souls" "uh…what's that dad?' "you'll soon find out, we leave in an hour gather the supplies, mercrick, sesshomaru, miroku, and kouga can help you, and afterwards kagome you should rest up it's going to be a long journey" and with that they all got to work, but little do they know this wouldn't be the last time they would work together.

***  
**So how did you like it…sorry for updating so late I kinda had stuff to do like cook… but I'm not gonna worry you with my problems…so R&R**


End file.
